deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Sub-Zero vs. Glacius
MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!! Starting off... While many fighting game combatants have wielded the elements, few are cool enough to wield ice. Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat's blue ninja of the Lin Kuei. Glacius, Killer Instinct's ice-cold morphing alien. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come any closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Sub-Zero Note: This Sub-Zero is a composite of both the classic and the new timeline. While I will include two special moves and fatalities from MK vs. DCU, his victories over Deathstroke and Batman, as well as his defeats by Wonder Woman, Lex Luthor, and Batman, will not count. Lastly, I am unsure as to whether or not I should include an ability from Defenders of the Realm, which I will leave italicized. The younger brother of the original Sub-Zero Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, codenamed Tundra, took up his older brother's name and uniform after his demise. While an assassin in the Lin Kuei, his moral consience about the clan's doings, including automation, drove him to defect from the clan. Both during his exile and after returning to the clan, Sub-Zero has always come to the aid of Raiden and the heroes of Earthrealm whenever needed. After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero became the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster and strives to reform the clan as a force for good. Background *Real name: Kuai Liang *Height: 188 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 95 kg | 210 lbs *Occupation: Lin Kuei Grandmaster, former Assassin *Original Codename: Tundra *Younger brother of Noob Saibot (formerly Bi-Han) *Descendant of Cryomancers Fighting Style *'Shotokan' **'Karate style **Long stances that enable powerful movements and strengthen the legs **Strength, power, speed, and efficiency over slow and flowing motions *'Dragon' **Shaolin Boxing style As a descendant of the long-forgotten Cryomancers, Sub-Zero is capable of controlling ice, which he uses in multiple ways: Weapons In battle, Sub-Zero will sometimes create ice weapons, mainly long sword-like icicles, to slash and stab his adversaries. While they are pretty effective, they tend to break after just a few hits. However, he possesses one ice weapon better than the rest: 'Kori Blade' *Created by freezing water vapor *Strong enough to withstand attacks Special Moves Being the first ice-wielding fighter of the fighting genre, he has a large arsenal of icy moves at his disposal: *'Ice Blast' **'Blast of ice that freezes opponent **Enhanced version is a beam of ice *'Slide' **'Slides across the ground and knocks over opponent **Can be followed up with twin palms, uppercut, or projectile *'Ground Ice' **'Freezes the ground, causing opponents to slip or get stuck **Radius can catch multiple enemies **Can knock enemies into the air *'Ice Clone' **'Frozen statue of himself that freezes opponents on contact **Can be thrown *'Ice Shaker' **'Wave of cold air that freezes those around him **Can freeze multiple attackers *'Ice Shower' **'Ice projectile that falls onto enemies *'Ice Pillar' **Ice that travels underground, then freezes and suspends opponents in the air *'Cold Shoulder' **'Shoulder charge *'Tombstone Teleport' **'Turns into ice and teleports behind opponent *'Icy Counter' **'Freezes himself, then counter-attacks against physical attacks **Does not counter low attacks or special moves *'Ice Nugget' **'Creates nugget of ice in the air that falls onto the opponent **Unblockable *'Deep Freeze' **'Cold Shoulder, then stabs through opponent with bare hand, freezes liver, and headbutts When it comes to finishing his foes, few have as many fatalities as Sub-Zero: Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade' **'Throws ice blast that makes opponent explode *'Ice Shatter/Overhead Ice Smash/Freeze Slam/Ice Kick' **'Freezes opponent, then shatters them *'Frosty!' **'Breathes icy breath that freezes opponent, then they fall and shatter *'Spine Rip' **'Rips off the opponent's head and their spine **Taken from his older brother *'Skeleton Rip' **'Rips out the opponent's entire skeleton **Learned from Kano? *'Freeze and Throw' **'Freezes opponent, rips off head, then throws it and shatters the body *'Below Freezing' **'Freezes their legs, shatters them, then stomps on their head *'Have an Ice Day' **'Freezes opponent's lower body, then rips off upper body *'Spinal Smash' **'Rips out spine and skull through chest, then freezes opponent and shatters them with spine In Defenders of the Realm, Sub-Zero was capable of getting across the battlefield faster through an Iceman-inspired technique: '''''Ice Ramps *''Allows for faster travel'' *''Can still attack while riding on and creating ramps'' After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero rightfully claimed the Dragon Medallion: 'Dragon Medallion' *Enhances owner's power to near-omnipotent level *Requires strength and discipline to control power Feats *Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Scorpion, Sektor, Goro, Kintaro, and Noob *Defeated Hotaru with Kenshi *Aided in defending Earthrealm multiple times Defeated in Cyber form in new timeline Faults *Defeated by Kabal and Sindel *Overwhelmed by Smoke and Noob together *Killed in the Battle of Armageddon by Baraka Glacius Note: Glacius is the first character I've attempted an analysis on who I hardly know. I want to ensure that I do not underpower him, so if any of you Killer Instinct fans can help me with any information that I'm missing, that would be a tremendous help to me. An alien from a faraway planet, his ship crashlanded on Earth, where he was captured by UltraTech. After surviving the KI tournament, he left Earth and soon returned to prevent any misuse of his technology. Despite all that has been done to him by humanity, Glacius is still determined to maintain peace between humans and his race. Background *Age: Unknown *Height: Variable *Weight: Variable As a member of a strange ice-like alien species, Glacius has tremendous control over ice, which he seems to be composed of: 'Alien Body' *Morphs shape during attacks *Turns his hands into weapons *Can turn into a liquid *Allows him to combo when further from his opponent 'Special Moves' *'Ice Lance' **Turns hand into large lance-like spike to stab opponent *'Shockwave' **Punches ground, creating an icy ball that bounces across the ground *'Liquidize' **Turns body into liquid to teleport **Can even be done in the air *'Ice Grip' **Extends arm and grows hand to grab opponent, then pulls them towards him *'Arctic Blast' **Icy projectile *'Hail' **Sends ball of ice shards towards opponent **Shadow version unleashes multiple balls at once *'Cold Shoulder' **Charges at opponent with shoulder **Shadow version hits multiple times *'Puddle Punch' **Melts into a puddle, then uppercuts **Shadow version does multiple uppercuts *'Shatter' **Beam of ice from the ground **Shadow version creates ice spikes that tracks opponent and knocks them into the air 'No Mercies' *Turns hand into ice spike, then stabs opponent, who turns into ice *Turns into a liquid, then the opponent sinks into him *Turns into a liquid, envelops the opponent and brutalizes them *Freezes opponent into a huge shard of ice, then it shatters them *Creates ice spear, then throws it at opponent 'Ice Armor' *Has five pieces that he can use one at a time *Each piece can absorb one attack *Transitions to next piece three seconds after attacked *Vanishes after instinct mode expires Feats *Defeated Cinder Faults *Cannot dash Comparison Due to me knowing almost nothing about Killer Instinct, I am not even close to determining any advantages that either of these two ice-wielders have. All I'm left with are a ton of questions: 1. Are either combatants immune to ice attacks? In the same way Raiden can be harmed by thunder in gameplay, the same goes for these two. But in canon, does ice affect either of them? I am inclined to say that Sub-Zero might be able to be affected by ice and Glacius, being a creature made of the stuff, might not. But don't take my word for it. 2. Should any of Sub-Zero's Defenders of the Realm abilities be considered? Didn't have this problem with Liu Kang because for the most part, he had the same abilities as he did in the games. Sub-Zero, on the other hand, was Iceman. Now on one hand, this would grant him his ice ramp ability, which may help Sub-Zero in outmanuevering Glacius. On the other hand, Sub-Zero would also be given a weakness to warm environments, which wouldn't help considering Glacius has slain Cinder. 3. Should I combine Glacius with KI2's Glacius, who is technically a different character? When it came to Sub-Zero, I went with the younger Sub-Zero, who just so happened to have most of the moves that his brother had before becoming Noob. With Glacius, it's a different story, since both Glacius' are from an alien race. I mainly just put the two together so he'd have more special moves and No Mercies (not that I think he's at a disadvantage), so for now, I'm keeping the extra moves. 4. Can Sub-Zero with the Dragon Medallion match Glacius' mastery? Sub-Zero was pretty good with ice before, but the Dragon Medallion amped them up... though maybe not as omni-potent as I hear. Noob and Smoke did manage to overwhelm and nearly kill him despite the medallion, so maybe it's not all that it's cracked up to be. Granted, one of Sub's best feats with the Dragon Medallion would be from Armageddon, where he froze multiple attackers with Ice Shaker so hard that they were frozen forever until Taven breaks them. Maybe I'm not giving the medallion enough credit, so we'll see. 5. Should I consider any of his cyber feets from the new timeline? As many of us were spoiled months before Mortal Kombat 9 even out, Sub-Zero was turned into a cyborg in the new timeline and as far as the story mode was concerned, it was a huge upgrade. He managed to freeze Kano, Goro, and Kintaro long enough to free some soldiers, then single-handedly defeated Goro and Kintaro after they broke free from the ice, then defeated Ermac while Kano was still frozen. Awesome feat... but maybe that was just the enhancements. Still, even without them, he did defeat Ermac, Sektor, and Noob (who solely overwhelms Sub-Zero whenever he has help), so he's still good. 6. How exactly does Glacius' body work? Possibly the question that could help determine it, I have multiple questions about Glacius' body. Does he create his icy moves from his own body or through freezing water particles in the air? Is his body capable of accelerated healing? If you cut off one of his limbs, does he need to reattach it or can he grow a new one? If you cut off his head, is he dead or does he grow a new one? As you can guess, I have no clue on any of these. Who would I pick? Going with Sub-Zero, my favorite Mortal Kombat character. Now I have no clue how this battle would turn out, so either way, I'll be satisfied if Sub-Zero gives it his all. On the bright side, it won't be nearly as one-sided as Sub-Zero vs. Iceman. Seriously, look up Iceman's powers and you'll see why. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Poll results: Would you like to see Sub-Zero vs. Glacius be an actual episode? 79 Yes 7 No Next time... ???: Let's go, bub! Wolverine... my favorite character in the whole world... Not only will he be in for the fight of his life, but he may not survive... Click here to check out what may be his last stand. Click below to read one of my previous possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts